In the past, multiple information processing apparatuses exchanging information (frames) therebetween by wireless communication have used a system to set a transmission inhibition time for averting collisions between their transmissions. For example, a data source station transmits a frame (RTS frame) for requesting the transmission of data to another station and for requesting other stations to set a transmission inhibition time. Thereafter, the station as the destination of the data transmits a frame (CTS frame) to enable the data transmission. What has been studied in implementing this system is how to add to the CTS frame the information regarding the power for transmitting the data. There have been proposed systems that enable data to be transmitted with the power determined on the basis of the information about the data transmitting power, the information being added to the frame by the data source station (e.g., see PTL 1).